1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to liquid crystal displays and more particularly to an inverter for use in a liquid crystal display.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
A liquid crystal display device (LCD) is a display device in which a liquid crystal layer with an anisotropic dielectric constant is formed between upper and lower substrates, transparent insulation substrates. By controlling an electric field applied to the liquid crystal layer, the molecular arrangement of the liquid crystal layer material is varied to control an amount of light transmitted through the liquid crystal layer and the upper substrate display surface to display a desired image.
The LCD includes a liquid crystal module (LCM), a driving circuit unit that drives the LCM, and an outer case that covers and protects the LCM.
The LCM includes a liquid crystal panel in which liquid crystal cells are arranged in a matrix form between the two transparent insulation substrates, a backlight assembly that provide light to the liquid crystal panel, and a cover that protects the liquid crystal panel and the backlight assembly.
The backlight assembly is provided to emit light and uses cold cathode fluorescent lamps (CCFLs), or exterior electrode fluorescent lamps (EEFLs) or the like as a light source.
Backlight assembly that use CCFLs or the EEFLs typically use an inverter that converting DC power into AC power for driving the lamps.
The inverter includes a transformer that supplies AC power to an output terminal, and a balancer capacitor that is connected between a secondary side of the transformer the lamps and that limits and balances current supplied to each lamp and that matches the impedance between the output terminal of the inverter to the impedance of lamps.
However, when the backlight assembly is driven by the inverter of the related art, a partial dimness appears during an initial driving due to an unbalance between an impedance component by equivalent capacitors of the lamps and that by the balancer capacitors, resulting in degradation of display quality.